The present invention relates to an apparatus for molding lead frames including at least one mould formed by two mould halves movable relative to one another, means for introducing a lead frame into one of the mold halves, means for carrying encapsulating material into the cavities of the mold, means for exerting pressure in these cavities, means for heating the mold halves, means for cleaning the mold halves and means for removing an encapsulated product from the mold.